A Friend of Horses
by Red Passion Writings
Summary: With war looming in Asia, Kit Janeway is sent to Shanghai to recruit a local resistance member, the mysterious owner of the Chrysanthemum Club, Ma Ling. An historical AU set in 1940s Shanghai, China where Kathryn Janeway and Philippa Georgiou meet, flirt, dance and make love. Oh and engage in espionage. Originally posted on Archive of Our Own for the 2019 Star Trek Femslash B
1. Chapter 1

Shanghai, China, Late October 1941

Three days had passed since Kit Janeway had arrived by boat in Shanghai, the 'Paris of the East.' Despite the rumblings of an invasion and occupation from the Japanese military, the city and its inhabitants was a shining beacon of wealth, opulence, indulgence and tawdry vice. A guise of business and holidaying had bought Kit across the Pacific from the United States. Having settled into her hotel, got her bearings and spent several hours wandering through the markets attuning her ears to the sounds of the Chinese language, she sort out the man she was to meet to discuss the reason that had bought her to the bustling city.

The Hotel Cathay was the location Kit was to meet Henry Lomax, business man, American expatriate, spy. He had requested they meet in public and she trusted his judgment. Embodying the persona she had assumed, that of an American businesswoman, Kit had dressed simply in a cream blouse, black slacks and comfortable brogues. Kit found Lomax, a portly man dressed in a grey suit and white shirt, in the hotel sunroom. Afternoon sun bathed the room with bright light and warmth. Lomax sat in a wicker chair, a glass of bourbon and soda rested in his right hand, a handkerchief in his left. He wiped sweat from his brow as Kit held out a hand in a masculine manner to introduce herself. He pocketed the handkerchief and held out his hand shaking Kit's hand vigorously. A waiter appeared and took Kit's order for a gin and tonic, and she took a chair opposite him.

Her drink appeared soon after and she sipped the clear liquid. GTs were Kit's guilty pleasures, along with women. She felt the most alive in the company of a beautiful woman, especially in the throes of love. Their beauty, delicate figures, luscious lips, soft hair and warm hearts were enchanting, and she relished the sensual all fulfilling love of another woman. Her sapphic desires overlooked by her employer for the sake of her previous successes, had been a hinderance and a godsend.

Lomax bought Kit up to speed on intelligence, logistics, funding and contact with headquarters back home in the States. Then, with a second drink in hand for them both, the conversation turned to the subject of Ma Ling, the target Kit was to recruit. Ma Ling was the owner of a cabaret club in the International Settlement called the Chrysanthemum. Intelligence Lomax had gathered, and filtered home bringing Kit to Shanghai, indicated that Ling was Chinese resistance. Ling played an important part in the resistance's intelligence gathering efforts. She knew the rich and powerful, the good and the bad and she was not easily corrupted. She would an important ally indeed.

Lomax then shared some personal details on Ling, as background information. Ling had come from the Malaya Peninsula as a young woman and had worked hard to carve out an existence for herself in the brutal, male dominated world of Shanghai. Lomax hesitated for a moment before leaning forward in the wicker chair. He spoke in a hushed tone.

"She is rumoured to like female company more than male company."

Kit knew immediately what Lomax meant, and why she had been sent to recruit Ling.

Kit looked in the mirror. She was not vain nor one to admire herself, but she thought for a brief moment that she didn't look half bad. Her auburn hair was pulled back softly from her face, a part on the right side, the rest loose and falling to just above her shoulders in waves. Lips stained a deep coral colour contrasted with the pale skin of her face. The black silk blouse, slacks and high heeled shoes with a delicate ankle strap she wore made her feel glamorous. Kit dapped drops of perfume, a delicate woody scent, onto her slender wrists and neck, and with a delicious sense of sexuality, upon her décolletage beneath the soft material of the blouse. Kit pulled on a white tailored jacket with a satin collar and repositioned her hair over the collar in a single deft move. She was ready for an evening on the town and to meet her target.

The Chrysanthemum was warmly lit. Red walls, paint ageing, ornate lamps, Chinese wall hangings and paintings decorated the club. Cigarette smoke, oriental musk, incense and the heady scent of perfume and cologne hung in the air. Wooden doors shut the filth and poverty in the streets away allowing patrons to lose themselves in the drink, dancing, opium and chorus girls. Shanghailanders, Chinese, Germans, Japanese... gangsters, business men, socialites and prostitutes all congregated in the club.

Kit found an empty table at the back of the club and sat down. A waitress, a pretty Chinese girl with big black eyes, dressed in a dark green dress, approached Kit and took her ordered her favourite with a touch of lime. Kit relaxed back into the chair and surveyed the club. The stage at the front of the club was being prepared for a show. The bar at the back was busy with a myriad of men and women standing, sitting and interacting. A jazz song began to play, the music a welcome sound to Kit's ears. Kit took a cigarette from her cigarette case, lit it with a match from the hotel matchbook, put it between her coral tinged lips and inhaled. And then Kit saw her.

She was stunning - beautiful face, elegant features, dark pink tinted lips, exotic Chinese eyes and glossy black hair in a short wavy bob. A black cheongsam hugged her slim figure and black heels and an elegant cigarette holder finished her look. She was older than the dancers and waitresses, but as equally exotic and beautiful. There was an air of confidence, of ownership, of sensuality and the slightest hint of danger. Ma Ling was her name. The club owner, the target, the woman Kit was to recruit.

Kit watched Ma Ling sashay around her club, speaking to her barmen, some heavies, one of the dancing girls and a table of rowdy British or American businessmen. Kit observed her mannerisms and how her staff responded to her. Kit sensed a powerfulness in her target, she was evidently very much in charge, and Kit suspected she did not suffer fools nor let anyone treat her ill. There was one man, a large set Chinese fellow, that monitored her from a distance. Was he her bodyguard? Kit wondered how she would get this woman's attention. A note? A request for an interview? Kit rested the cigarette in the ashtray and took a sip of her drink. Kit's blue eyes widened as she realised her target had spotted her.

She approached Kit through the crowded club, walking between the tables with poise. Kit's heart quickened as she drew nearer. Their eyes met. She pursed her lips and smiled slightly, a glint in her exotic black eyes, causing a wonderful reaction in Kit, a tingle shooting through Kit's body. Kit watched as she raised a cigarette holder to her lips, a diamond ring on her finger glinting with the action, inhaled briefly and blew the smoke into the air. Then she was at the table, looking down at Kit.

"Good evening Madam," She said in English, an accent evident in her speech. "I hope you are enjoying yourself in my establishment."

"Yes, thank you." Kit replied, her voice confident, despite the delicious anticipation rising inside her.

"I am intrigued by you, Miss..."

Kit felt herself blush, flattered by the attention.

"Kit."

"What a lovely name. I'm Ma Ling. But you can call me Philippa." She said then placed the cigarette holder between her lips once more, inhaling.

The immediate thought that ran threw Kit's mind was 'what an intriguing name for such an exotic Chinese woman.' The intrigue was mutual. Kit already found Philippa enigmatic and mysterious. Philippa blew smoke into the air, then pulled a chair out and elegantly sat down in front of Kit, crossing her legs. Kit caught a glimpse of black tinted stockings on slender legs through the long side slit on Philippa's dress. The lights of the stage behind Philippa grew brighter, music became louder and several dancers dressed in brightly coloured costumes came on stage.

"You have caused quite a stir with your accent and movie star looks. They think Katherine Hepburn has walked into their simple club." Said Philippa, her voice sensual, yet strong against the hubbub.

It was a reaction that Kit had not expected. She thought she would be of no interest to the club's patrons. But she hadbeen noticed, and she liked that the most beautiful woman in the room had noticed her. It buoyed Kit's confidence in herself.

"Thank you, but I haven't come here for compliments." Kit responded a little bluntly.

"No? You had me mistaken." Said Philippa.

Kit's eyes were mesmerised by the movement of Philippa's lips.

"I came to meet you." Kit said with bravado as she drank from her gin and tonic.

"Why?"

"I have a business proposition for you."

The lie flowed off Kit's tongue with ease. She had practised it over and over again. It may have not been a matter of commerce, but it was indeed a matter of business. The business of espionage.

"What kind of business?" Philippa asked, resting back into the seat and placing the cigarette holder in the ashtray next to Kit's cigarette which was now no more than a smouldering butt.

"It's business of a sensitive nature. Are we able to go somewhere private?"

Kit waited for Philippa's response, eager to be able to take advantage of the inroads she had already made.

"Tonight is not suitable, I have some business of my own to attend to." Philippa replied as she rose from the chair. "Can you come back tomorrow night?"

Philippa stood in front of Kit then reached for the cigarette holder, bending down close to Kit's face. Philippa's perfume, exotic and enticing, touched Kit's nostrils. Kit felt the delicious tension rising inside her more acutely.

"Answer me this, you are here for more than just business. Am I correct? Business and pleasure?" Philippa purred.

The probing question caught Kit off guard.

"Yes." Kit replied, her voice husky, gazing up at the gorgeous woman before her.

"Goodnight Miss Kit," Philippa said, a smile touching the corner of her beautiful mouth.

Phillipa turned and walked away, leaving Kit to contemplate the conversation and admire her retreating figure. The tight dress hugged Philippa's body in all the right places. Kit knew she was going to enjoy working with Philippa.


	2. Chapter 2

Ling... Philippa... had invaded Kit's thoughts from the moment they had met. A sense of quiet confidence had filled Kit since that charged, delicious moment at the Chrysanthemum. The speed at which she had attracted Philippa's attention and gained an 'in' was a surprise. The next step was to establish a connection. That was the part Kit would relish. Anticipation and excitement pulsed through her body for the entire day. She could not wait to see Philippa that night.

Breakfast in her hotel, reading the local English language paper and several lengthy official communiques occupied Kit's morning. The afternoon was spent walking along the Bund, admiring the elaborate showcase of wealth, prosperity and European influence that was the waterfront district. It was the centre of trade and finance in the city and was where West met East. Skyscrapers and luxury hotels loomed over streets with motorcars, pedestrians, rickshaws and carts. Multiple languages, Chinese, English, French met her ears. Kit gazed out at the sea, grey and choppy under a darkening sky. The encroaching whether did nothing to quell Kit's elated mood.

Kit was more self-aware, more purposeful, that evening as she dressed. She was buoyed by Philippa's obvious interest in her, and her own desire. Kit wore something was more glamorous than the previous night's outfit - a red dress in the style of Shanghai. The dress fell flatteringly over the soft curves of Kit's breasts, waist and hips and the bright red of the material brightened the colour of Kit's auburn hair. Delicate gold jewellery, black heels and an air of confidence completed her look.

A rickshaw took Kit to the Chrysanthemum. Adrenaline rushed through her small frame as she walked through the simple wooden doors into the noisy, smoke filled and crowded club. Kit had barely made it to the bar when Philippa met her. Kit felt intensely drawn to Philippa who suddenly stood close. Kit turned to Philippa, having a chance to inspect her full figure. Kit made no effort to conceal her admiring gaze. Philippa looked ravishing dressed again in a tight fitting cheongsam, this evening one of forest green which contrasted with her honey coloured skin.

"Miss Kit, you have returned." Said Philippa, her lips lingering on the words.

"You couldn't keep me away." Kit said huskily, flirting.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

Philippa motioned to the barman then looked at Kit. Kit felt like she was being surveyed and she liked it.

"Yes, thank you. Gin and tonic."

"Sit with me." Philippa said, her words sounding somewhere between an order and a request.

Two drinks appeared in front of them soon after, a glass of what Kit thought was whiskey for Philippa. They sat on stools at the wooden bar, a moment of silence between them.

"You are intrigued by my name aren't you?" Said Philippa with a glint in her dark eyes, a smile on her full lips. "You are wondering why I have such a name?"

"Yes." Kit replied, taking a sip from her drink.

"My ex-husband gave it to me. He struggled to get his Greek tongue around my name so he wanted to call me something he could pronounce. Many generations ago in China my ancestors were horse people and that is where my family name comes from. It means horse. He chose 'Philippa' as it means 'friend of horses' and it was his mother's name. The name stuck with me and I came to like it."

"That is an intriguing story." Said Kit.

"And you, I want to know more about you. What part of America do you come from?"

"I hail from a town in Indiana, in a region called the Mid-West. We have lots of fields and arching blue skies. And you?"

"I was born on Palau Langkawi, an island in Malaya. I have no family I care to think of. My parents died when I was nine and my unscrupulous uncle sold me to a whore house when I was ten. I met my ex-husband when I was fifteen, and he saved from that life and bought me here. I stupidly married him. He was not a nice man. I escaped him too. I found a master and I learned to defend myself. And no man has touched me since."

Kit was a little shocked at Philippa's story. She had indeed lived a hard life.

"I can see then why you surround yourself with beautiful women." Kit said.

"You think my girls are beautiful?" Philippa replied, her voice soft and sensual.

"Yes," Kit replied. "Exotic and enticing... like you."

Kit met Philippa's gaze and held it. She had crossed the threshold and revealed her attractions, her admiration and desire for other women.

"You flatter me."

"That is my intention." Kit smiled, taking another a sip of her drink. "I have a probing question for you...Your rule doesn't extend to women does it?"

"You presume correctly. They can share my company and my bed." Philippa said.

The rumours were no longer rumours.

As Kit was about to respond with a similar revelation, a staff member approached Philippa and spoke to her in Chinese. Kit could not understand what was said, but she saw the slightest change in Philippa's face, a shift of some sort. She saw Philippa glance discreetly to a table of men dressed in suits and uniforms. Kit suspected they were Japanese and that Philippa was on alert.

"I can't talk now. Meet me here tomorrow at 2:00pm." Philippa said as she stood. "We can discuss your business plans in more... detail."

Phillipa turned away from Kit and walked towards the table in question. Kit drank the remainder of her GT and watched Philippa interact with the men at the table. Philippa took a seat, lit a cigarette and motioned for one of her dancers to sit with them. This was how Philippa gathered intelligence for the Resistance - by making the enemy feel comfortable and indulged.

Kit left the club feeling frustrated. After making such excellent inroads and building a rapport with Philippa, it seemed more difficult to get to the important element of her mission. The second cause of her frustration was a more personal. She wanted to be with Philippa.

The Chrysanthemum looked different in the harsh light of day. Gone was the atmosphere, the heady smells, sights and sounds of the evening before. It was stark, with empty tables stacked with chairs and a bare stage. Staff were busy cleaning and preparing for the evening ahead. Kit looked for Philippa and with no luck spoke to a barman describing why she was here. The barman disappeared on the errand and Kit waited at the bar. She felt a little out of place which bought on a sudden wave of self consciousness. She played with the buttons of her grey sweater and smoothed the creases in the black slacks. Kit heard Philippa's voice before she saw her.

Kit was struck by Philippa's appearance. She wore an aqua satin blouse that sat beautifully upon her small fame. Sleeves folded up to her elbows, two buttons undone revealing the honey coloured skin of her décolletage. The blouse was tucked into the waistband of elegant black pants. Kit thought her glamorous and devastatingly attractive.

"Good afternoon...Kit."

"Hello." Kit replied.

Kit's eyes traced the length of Philippa's neck and down to the slightest hint of cleavage beneath the silk shirt. Kit looked up and Philippa caught her eyes. Philippa knew Kit had been admiring her décolletage. Her dark eyes looked briefly into Kit's and then traced down over Kit's body and up again. The gaze was intentional and desirous.

"You look very handsome," Said Philippa with the merest hint of a grin. "We can talk in my office. Follow me."

They adjourned to Philippa's office, a small room with a single desk, cabinet and a small bookcase filled with books. They were alone, the outcome they both wanted. Kit sat across the desk from Philippa.

"I don't want to waste anymore time, so I will get straight to the point." Kit paused leaning forward in the chair. "Do you trust me?"

"That is an interesting question. I barely know you. Do I trust you?" Philippa asked rhetorically. "I don't trust many people. But you, I want to trust you."

"I am a woman of my word. I speak the truth." Kit added, meeting Philippa's gaze with her own. "Can your staff be trusted?"

"Yes. They are my family."

"Good." Kit paused again, taking a silent breath in. 'Here it goes' she thought to herself. "I work for the American government. We know you are with the resistance. We want to work with you."

Philippa was silent, mulling over the revelation and proposition. Kit waited for Philippa's response with baited breath. Rowdy sounds came from the main part of the empty club, piquing Philippa's interest. She rose quickly from behind the desk and rushed out of the room to see what the commotion was. Kit followed, her curiosity getting the better of her.

In the main room a crazed man, eyes brimming with intensity, a knife in his hand stood lunging at several of Philippa's staff. Phillipa's men kept their distance, unsure what to do. 'Where are the heavies and the bodyguard?' Kit thought. As Philippa approached the man he recognised her, verbally reacted and rushed towards her.

The man lunged at her, the knife pointed in Philippa's direction. She moved swiftly, and in one deft continuous motion, raised her leg and with great force kicked the man in the stomach propelling him across the room. The knife fell to the floor. Philippa picked up the knife quickly, then straddled the man and put the knife to his throat. Kit couldn't make out what Philippa said to him as she spoke in Chinese, but Kit got a sense of what it was.

Kit thought it was best to extricate herself from the situation as it was not her business. She felt an urge to protect Philippa, but she knew Philippa was more than capable of protecting herself. Kit would not have been able to offer much protection as she had left her revolver hidden in her hotel room. She slipped away as Philippa and her staff were questioning the man, and returned to her hotel. Wanting to emphasise her need to discuss the subject of working together, Kit sent Phillipa a telegram requesting they meet again, suggesting they met in her hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

A day passed before Kit received a telegram from Philippa. The telegram was brief - "Yes. I will meet you at 11:30am at your hotel bar." The urgency to Kit's mission was growing. Instructions from back home had been direct - recruit her now, the enemy is encroaching. She had the radio channels written in her pocket book along with code names, targets and contact details from Lomax to share with Philippa. Kit's heart beat faster in her chest at the opportunity to see Phillipa again. Earlier than day while dressing in what had become a staple of her wardrobe, a sweater and slacks, Kit realised she had fallen very quickly in love with Philippa.

Kit was early, but Philippa was even earlier. Kit found her sitting in a leather arm chair in a quiet section of the bar. Philippa looked beautiful dressed in a slim-fitting cream dress, burgundy heels and matching gloves. She was sipping green tea, an elegant soft motion that caught Kit's attention. Philippa's full lips, a shade of deep red, broke into a smile and her eyes brightened. Kit smiled back, her blue eyes revealing her joy at seeing Philippa.

They exchanged pleasantries and Phillipa offered Kit tea. Kit accepted it and settled in to discuss the details of the arrangement. They spoke with quiet voices and sat close to each other, subtly feeding the growing tension between them. There was a mutual exchange of information and contacts, important details that both their respective organisations would benefit greatly from. They spoke for what seemed hours, growing closer still.

As Phillipa stood to leave, Kit stood as well in a gentlemanly manner.

"Will you come and see me tonight?" Philippa asked with a softness to her voice.

"I will be there for sure," Kit replied.

Kit wore the same outfit as she had on the first night she had met Philippa - black blouse and slacks, and tailored white jacket. The journey to the Chrysanthemum seemed to take longer than usual. The club was as busy as on the previous occasions Kit had visited. But tonight, Kit cared little for the other patrons, for the performers on the stage, nor the drinks on offer at the bar. Seeing Philippa, being close to her was her sole purpose. A delicious tension sat in her belly and she sought fulfilment. Yes, she wanted to be alone with Philippa, and kiss her luscious full lips and... Kit felt a soft touch on her elbow and turned to find Philippa beside her. Before Kit could speak Philippa brushed her lips to Kit's cheek taking Kit's breath away. Philippa's perfume touched Kit's nostrils. She instinctively wrapped her arm about Philippa's waist to complete the embrace. She felt Philippa's reaction to her touch. Philippa's face was still close to Kit's, her black eyes mesmerising.

"I'm so glad you came."

There was a breathlessness to her voice and it stirred Kit's desire further. Philippa pulled away a little from her and Kit reluctantly slipped her arm from around Philippa's waist, not wanting the embrace to end. Kit's ears pricked as the band launched into playing a new tune.

"Would you like to dance?" Kit asked.

Kit waited for Philippa's response, wondering if her proposition had been too bold. It would cause a stir among the club patrons, but it was Philippa's club and she could do whatever she wanted.

"I can't say no to you." Philippa replied.

Kit couldn't fight the happiness drenching her being. She smiled widely at Philippa, her blue eyes glinting in the smoke-filled light of the club. Philippa made the first move and Kit followed her. They made their way between the tables to the dance floor. Kit took Philippa in her arms, taking the leading role, the man's role. She slipped her arm once more about Philippa's waist, took Philippa's right hand in her own and pulled Philippa closer to her. The silk of Philippa's figure hugging black cheongsam was soft to the touch, her body beneath it supple and heavenly. Then the touch of Philippa's other hand to her shoulder set Kit's senses further into motion.

They waltzed. Kit felt eyes upon her, but followed Philippa's lead in ignoring the stares. Kit relished feeling Philippa so close. After dancing for a while Kit felt the urge to speak.

"I am impressed with your...skills." Kit said.

"Its how I survive in this world." Replied Philippa leaning closer to Kit and whispering in her ear, "I've killed 30 people, 12 by my own hand."

It was then that Kit thought Philippa was formidable. Kit was a little shocked, she could not deny that. But Kit also knew that the resistance used assassination as a key means to disrupt the Japanese occupation of the Chinese sector of Shanghai. Kit was never one to admit that she herself was a killer, she did however keep count, a sense of guilt hidden inside her. She had only killed two people, two enemy agents, and her actions had been justified as they were going to kill her.

"You are shocked,' Philippa stated.

"No," Kit replied denying her reaction.

"Good..." Philippa paused as she heard the lull between songs, "Will you come with me to my apartment?"

Kit jumped at the opportunity, responding with a delighted 'yes.'

Simultaneously they released each other from the embrace and then made their way through the club. Kit could feel eyes upon them once more, but pushed any thoughts on the situation to the back of her mind. She wanted to think of only one thing – being alone with Philippa. Philippa took Kit through the kitchen and storeroom and outside into the dark night.

Philippa led Kit up a flight of steep wooden stairs to her apartment above the club. Kit admiring Philippa's figure from behind as they ascended the stairs. The apartment was small - a kitchenette, a couch, a bath and behind a beautifully decorated Chinese screen, Kit assumed was Philippa's bed. A lamp lit the room, decorated with oriental curtains and furnishings, with a warm dim light. A scent of oriental musk, incense and cigarette smoke touched the air. Sounds from the club and the street were muffled and distant.

Kit reached for Philippa, taking Philippa's hand in her own and raising it to her lips. Kit kissed it ever so lightly, as if she hadn't even touched Philippa's skin. Kit's eyes met Philippa's and the pull to one another was magnetic. Philippa was tough, she had to be, but underneath Kit suspected was a woman longing to be loved, held, taken care of. With a warm kiss Kit started to melt Philippa's hard shell. She felt it all sloth away. Philippa took Kit's passionate kisses with a full embrace, returning the affection. Kit was pleasantly surprised by the intensity. Philippa ran her hand across Kit's cheek and down her neck, then pulled Kit closer. The sensation of Philippa's slim body against hers was delectable. Their hands reached for each other, caressing, surveying, drinking in the beauty of each other's curves and soft skin.

Then in a flurry they began to undress. Kit removed her jacket and started to unbutton her blouse catching Philippa's eyes watching her. Philippa reached elegantly to unbutton the first then second button at the back of her neck. Kit went to Philippa. Philippa let her hands fall away as Kit brushed Philippa's black hair from her neck and undid the next two pearl buttons. The soft material of the dress fell open, revealing Philippa's bare skin. Kit kissed the perfumed skin of Philippa's neck and Philippa let out a quiet sigh. Kit's fingers moved the two halves of the dress away from each other, over Philippa's shoulders and the dress fell loose about Philippa's waist. Kit admired the black lace and satin of the slip against Philippa's honey coloured skin. Philippa turned to face Kit and wriggled out of the sheath of a dress and deftly stepped out of it, leaving it on the floor.

Kit took in the full vision of her - black slip hugging her curves, the hint of décolletage beneath the lace across the bust, the contrast of the black against her honey skin. Kit thought Philippa ravishing. Philippa's hands found the buttons on Kit's slacks and undid them. Kit relished being undressed by another, having been used to being the undressor. She slipped off the pants, unbuttoned the remaining buttons of her shirt, dropped it to the floor. Kit slipped off her shoes as Philippa did the same.

Philippa led Kit behind the screen that separated her bedroom from the rest of the apartment, then to her bed, her most private of spaces. They stood close. Before Kit could reach for her, Philippa placed Kit's hand upon her thigh. Kit grasped the material of the slip and Philippa moved Kit's hand further up her thigh. Kit relished the sensation of the slip between Philippa's body and her hand.

"I want you to make love to me." Philippa purred.

"Oh, I want to." Kit replied with a husky tone.

Philippa sat on the bed, pulling Kit to her. Kit's hands found Philippa again, running over her skin, her shoulders and exploring the soft fullness of her breasts. Then Kit's hands found Philippa's slip once more and slid it further up Philippa's thigh. Kit's fingers brushed the top of a stocking and then a suspender. Kit unclipped the suspender and slid the stocking down Philippa's leg. Kit's fingertips brushed the skin of Philippa's thigh and Philippa sighed with pleasure and apprehension. Kit looked up and met Philippa's eyes. Kit smiled a wry smile, and found the other suspender, unclipped it and slid it down Philippa's thigh. Then Kit took the bottom of the slip in her fingertips and pushed it up Philippa's thighs. Kit's fingers moved over the lacy black underpants.

"You've done this before... more than once." Said Philippa letting out a quiet laugh.

"I like to think I'm a dab hand at it." Kit replied.

Philippa raised herself up and Kit slid the underpants down Philippa's legs and pulled them off. Kit admired the dark shadowed space between Philippa's thighs. Kit gently pushed Philippa onto the bed and lent over her, meeting Philippa's eyes with her desirous gaze. Kit kissed Philippa more hungrily than before and ran a hand up Philippa's thigh and found her sex. Philippa writhed under Kit's touch and moaned, a sound that caused the ache between Kit's thighs to intensify. She wanted Philippa so badly. Kit delivered kisses and caresses expertly with a single aim, to elicit delicious pleasure. Kit drank in every aspect of her intended lover, relishing the soft slickness between Philippa's thighs and how Philippa's body responded to her touch.

Kit made love to Philippa, giving in to the deepest, most human of desires, and Philippa reciprocated the pleasure, sending Kit over the blissful edge in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

Kit woke the next morning to find herself alone in Philippa's modest bed. The soft light of early morning peaked into the small room from behind dark curtains. Noises from beyond the bedroom caught Kit's ears. Kit stretched, pulled the covers off her body and got out of bed. She found her underwear, discarded on the floor the night before in the throes of passion, and dressed. Kit peaked around the screen separating the bedroom from the rest of the apartment and she found Philippa in the small kitchenette.

Philippa was dressed in a long silken robe of sky blue with Chinese motifs. Her hair was slightly dishevelled and her feet bare. Kit crept up to Philippa wrapping her arms about Philippa's tiny waist. Philippa didn't flinch.

"Good morning beautiful." Kit said, her face next to Philippa's.

Philippa turned to face Kit, her body pressing against Kit's. Before any words could escape Philippa's lips, Kit kissed her passionately, drinking in the lusciousness of her mouth. Kit pulled away breathless, still holding Philippa close.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Kit asked softly.

"I've made tea," Philippa replied with a softness in her eyes and voice.

"Can we have it in bed?' Kit said, offering a solution.

"An excellent suggestion." Replied Philippa

Kit and Philippa adjourned back to bed with the green tea. They sat close, sipping the dark liquid from traditional tea cups. Kit was struck by how comfortable the moment felt, as if they had known each other for years.

"I'm curious... what made you join the resistance?"

"The attack on Nanking in 1937." Philippa replied. "The Japanese killed thousands as they tried to quash the resistance. I could not stand idly by, especially when they invaded Shanghai and began to terrorise us."

Philippa put the tea cup to her lips, sipping the tea. As she did this her robe slipped opened revealing her nakedness. Kit was distracted by the lovely sight, eventually meeting Philippa's dark eyes again.

"You are beautiful." Kit gushed huskily.

Philippa smiled at Kit, an expression that made Kit's heart soar. Kit quickly drank the rest of her tea, rested the cup on the bed and moved towards Philippa. Kit touched the material of the robe and pushed it gently over Philippa's shoulder, the robe falling down her arm, exposing her nakedness further. Kit touched her hand to the warm bare skin of Philippa's shoulder, then pressed her lips ever so lightly against Philippa's neck. Kit brushed the hair from Philippa's neck and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to call you Ling? You don't have use 'Philippa' around me." Kit pulled back to meet Philippa's dark eyes with her own.

"Yes," Philippa replied breathlessly after a long pause.

Kit was pleasantly surprised by the quickness and hardness of Philippa's kiss upon her lips, and she loved it. It reignited the passion they had shared the night before and they made love once more.

Kit became a regular at the Chrysanthemum, Philippa ensuring Kit was served her favourite drink and enjoyed the talented beauty of the club's dancers. Kit relished the attention. Then later each evening or early in the morning, after Philippa's commitments had been fulfilled, they shared private moments together as lovers. The intimate, passionate and sensuous moments made Kit feel so alive.

Daytime for Kit became busy with the activities of her mission. She spent hours encoding and decoding message to and from home, met with fellow agents and informants, perused maps of the International Settlements for areas to set up snipers, and growing the trust of Philippa's resistance colleagues. Philippa introduced Kit to key leaders of the resistance. Kit and Philippa were professional when they worked together, but Kit found the mere presence of her lover distracting. She could not get Philippa's beauty, fierce soul and luscious lips and body out of her mind.

It took days of negotiations and remonstrations from Philippa of Kit's credentials and demonstrations of connections with the American Government before Kit achieved her goal. Having finally gained their trust, Kit shared the extensive information from the resistance with her employer. The resistance had a list of Japanese collaborators and of working girls who shared the beds of the collaborators and Japanese soldiers in the occupied sector of the city, detailed information on potential targets for bombings, and topographical and survey information to assist foreign military forces in attacking the Japanese strongholds.

As the intensity of Kit and Philippa's connection grew, so did the urgency of Kit's mission and her shared work with Philippa. The City and its political landscape around them started to fracture. The Japanese military which occupied the Chinese sector of the City increased its presence on the borders with the International Settlement and brutally cracked down on any anti-Japanese political activities. The resistance, operating from the safety of the International Settlement instigated a wave of assassinations of Japanese collaborators contributing to the City's descent into chaos. The British and United States Navies withdrew their marines and gunboats, leaving only a single vessel each. The darkness, the hellish reality of war, was moving closer. The 'foreigners', the British, American and German nationals grew nervous. Doom lingered in the dark clouds over the city. And as the arrests and assassinations mounted Kit's and Philippa's fates along with the City's inhabitants, seemed sealed.

The day Kit received the encoded message that confirmed the City's inhabitant's fears was cold and bleak. Early December had bought cold air down from the north and reminded Kit of winters in the Mid-West. The Organisation Kit worked for had received intelligence of massive Japanese troop and ship movements, implying an impending attack or attacks. Suspected locations for the attacks included Shanghai and most alarmingly, a currently unknown American target. An attack on an American target would be a major disaster and could draw the United States into the war. This devastating news would change everything.

In a moment of what Kit felt was both self-centeredness and concern, all she could do was think of Philippa. She hardly gave a thought for the inhabitants of Shanghai or the millions of her fellow citizens back home. Kit knew exactly what the invasion meant for Philippa. With Philippa being instrumental in the assassination of Japanese collaborators there would be a price on her head. The punishment would surely be death and Kit could not even bear the thought. The second part of the encoded message had shaken Kit further. She had been given her orders to leave Shanghai.

The grey afternoon had started to drift into evening when Kit rushed to see Philippa. Kit's emotion got the better of her. Kit found Philippa in her apartment in the throes of dressing for an evening of business at the club. Philippa was dressed in her lingerie and stockings, the dark blue evening gown she was to wear laid out on her bed, her lips painted a dark shade of red, her long eyelashes enhanced and her checks flushed with blush. Kit's heart ached. She went to Philippa and held her, taking in the softness of Philippa's body against her own. Philippa placed a kiss on Kit's cheek.

"Darling," Philippa's voice was soft and low.

Kit met Philippa's eyes with her own.

"They are getting me out. Tomorrow. Come with me. We can make a life together." Kit said.

"I can't." Replied Philippa, her dark eyes breaking Kit's gaze for a moment.

"Come with me." Kit said, desperation in her voice. "Come with me back to Indiana. You can see the endless blue sky, the plains, the lakes."

"Kit," Philippa's eyes, with the slightest hint of moisture, met Kit's once more, "You know I can't go with you. My place is here. The resistance has invested in me, built me up. It's my duty. And I have a responsibility to my staff. They are my family. So, you see, I cannot abandon them."

"But if you stay..." Kit's words trailed off as she fought to maintain her composure, unaccustomed to losing it so quickly.

"You know they will kill me." Philippa replied bluntly. "But I will do as much as I can before they come for me."

Philippa's stoicism and self-sacrifice made Kit's heart ache with love and sadness combined. Philippa touched her hand to Kit's cheek, and with a faint smile to try and brighten the mood said, "I wouldn't be fun to live with."

"That's nonsense." Kit replied matter-of-factly.

Philippa was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Then she spoke.

"There is one option we have overlooked. You could stay... You can serve your government from here."

"Yes..." Kit replied quickly, "I was too eager to take you away from here. I hadn't thought of... staying."

Philippa pulled Kit closer to her and whispered, "You have a place here with me."

Kit was mesmerized by Philippa's gorgeous lips and she kissed them passionately, knowing her heart had already made up her mind for her.


End file.
